<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing Left to Give by justasock_x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972110">Nothing Left to Give</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justasock_x/pseuds/justasock_x'>justasock_x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Bottom!Jaskier, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has a Big Dick, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Top!Geralt, kink meme fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justasock_x/pseuds/justasock_x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I can’t,” Jaskier gasped, body twisting under Geralt’s where he was pinned in place by the Witcher’s narrow hips. “Not again.”</i>
</p>
<p>Prompt Fill for the Witcher Kink Meme: Thanks to Geralt's enhanced Witcher stamina, I'd love too see him having marathon sex. And the person gets off on the stamina too<br/>+overstimulation/blissed out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing Left to Give</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fill for <a href="https://witcherkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/429.html?thread=2221#cmt2221">this</a> prompt.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t,” Jaskier gasped, body twisting under Geralt’s where he was pinned in place by the Witcher’s narrow hips. “Not again.”</p>
<p>“One more,” Geralt coaxed, shifting the angle of his hips. Jaskier cried out, his head tipping back as Geralt’s wide cock dragged over his prostate with every slow thrust, sending sparks of pleasure to his tired balls and pliant hole. “I want to watch you come again, Jaskier.”</p>
<p>The bard’s breath heaved for a moment before he wrapped himself limpet-like around the Witcher, bringing Geralt’s bulk down more firmly on top of his slimmer body to bring their mouths together. They kissed lazily as Geralt’s slow thrusts brought them both higher. Jaskier’s fingers tightened in the loose strands of Geralt’s silver hair</p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful when you come for me, darling,” the Witcher cooed, his voice rough and deep as his thrusts grew harder, hips picking up until he was spreading Jaskier wide on every thrust, his strong fingers digging into the soft skin of the bard’s thighs and sure to leave bruises blossoming on the pale, sensitive skin. He dipped his head to place a soft bite to the tempting muscle, and Jaskier whined, a high, thin sound as he came again. His cock dribbled piteously and a few tears leaked from his eyes as he thrashed through a third orgasm. Geralt grinned, teeth bared.</p>
<p>“Please,” the bard whimpered. </p>
<p>Geralt leaned down and licked at Jaskier’s sweaty throat, sinking his teeth in and biting as his hips picked up pace, chasing his own orgasm. Jaskier writhed underneath him, his body on fire at the sensory overload. Every thrust sent Geralt’s considerable girth right past the bard’s sensitive prostate, but it didn’t take long until Geralt came with a growl, hips snapping forward helplessly as he came inside the smaller man. The pulses seemed to last forever, and Jaskier was dazed by the time Geralt was done coming, his eyes unfocused and his lips slightly parted.</p>
<p>Geralt pressed a soft kiss to Jaskier’s slack mouth before he pulled out of him gently. His cock was still hard, and Jaskier stared at it in disbelief for a moment before he licked his lips. He didn’t speak, simply spread his thighs wider and stared at Geralt with blown pupils. His dark mop of curls was damp with sweat and his body glowed in the light of the fire in the hearth. </p>
<p>Instead of sinking back inside that welcoming heat, Geralt pulled the bard upright and into his lap. Jaskier went willingly, uncoordinated and malleable as the Witcher arranged them so that he had his back to the headboard and Jaskier facing him, settled in his lap with his knees on either side of Geralt’s hips.</p>
<p>For several long minutes, Geralt simply ran his roughened fingertips down the length of Jaskier’s trembling back while they kissed languidly. Their tongues tangled lazily as their breathing calmed, and the bard pulled back eventually to rest his forehead against the Witcher’s.</p>
<p>“You’re still hard,” he muttered, voice full of wonder. “How?”</p>
<p>“I’m a Witcher,” Geralt reminded him. “The mutagens increased my stamina in every sense of the word.”</p>
<p>“Mm,” Jaskier agreed almost absentmindedly, his thighs twitching when Geralt pressed the head of his cock against his sensitive rim. He was wet and open, the Witcher’s come dripping from his swollen hole, and Geralt ran the head of his cock around the muscle briefly, enjoying the shivers that Jaskier couldn’t seem to stop.</p>
<p>Geralt tightened his grip at the base of his cock and slowly led Jaskier to sit on it, grinning at the low cry of pleasure that the bard let out when he was fully seated. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry darling, I know you’re tired,” Geralt murmured into the bard’s ear. “I’ll take care of you; I’ll do all the work. You just relax.” </p>
<p>Jaskier didn’t seem able to cooperate even if he’d wanted to, and his body remained limp and pliant as Geralt’s hips began to thrust up into him. He let out soft cries as he was fucked, and they rose in pitch as his cock swelled again until he was nearly wailing, his fingernails digging into the Witcher’s firm shoulders.</p>
<p>“That’s it, pretty bird,” Geralt ground out, hips picking up pace as his fingers dug into Jaskier’s hips, “come for me, one more time. Let me feel you come on my cock, lark.”</p>
<p>Jaskier howled, body bowing into Geralt’s as he came again, a small dribble of come leaking from his reddened, oversensitive cockhead. Geralt growled, thrust twice more and emptied himself into the bard again, refilling whatever had already leaked out and down Jaskier’s thighs.</p>
<p>Jaskier was quiet aside from his gasping breaths and a soft, heartfelt groan when Geralt pulled out of him. He settled the bard into the bed on his stomach, and Jaskier immediately curled into the covers he was on top of. Geralt retrieved a washcloth and wet it to wipe himself down before approaching the exhausted bard on his bed.</p>
<p>“Let me clean you up, Jaskier,” he murmured, gently spreading the bard’s thighs. Jaskier murmured in assent, eyes half-shut as he let Geralt gently wipe him clean. Once he was satisfied, the Witcher tossed the dirtied cloth away and slid into bed. Jaskier came willingly when Geralt gathered the smaller man into his arms, and the bigger man buried his nose in the bard’s hair and inhaled. He let the scent of sex and sunshine and satisfaction sweep over him and hummed, pleased. Jaskier let out a soft noise in response, and Geralt’s grip tightened. The bard sighed happily.</p>
<p>“Satisfied, lark?” Geralt rumbled.</p>
<p>“Extremely,” Jaskier replied, his tone tired but smug. “And you?”</p>
<p>Geralt snorted, pressing a kiss to the bard’s sweaty hair. </p>
<p>“I’m always satisfied with you, little songbird.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>